gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Station
Sky Station is the eleventh location in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. Appearance Present 1F It's a huge sky area with a icy-blue floor, a blue stage porter with a white diamond symbol, a light green trapezium-shaped building with a white text "SKY STATION", a black door and a white square next to it. It has a large green stairs as well as dark green hanging planks with small white circles and a streetlight in front of the stairs. 2F The second floor shows a red table with a sign: CAUTION: FIREWORKS! and a white arrow pointing to the large broken pillar. It has a large fire underneath the ground. 3F The third floor shows a large long silver grave with a large poppy, a Bangladesh flag, a small speaker and a large door. It even has a military hat next to the large long silver grave and a streetlight. 4F The fourth floor shows a fountain, a streetlight and a Sugar-Bites Restaurant. If you look closely near the green stair, you can see a scary face drawing. 5F The fifth floor shows a large machine with a yellow roof and a poster of an Ice Crystal and a text saying: "PLAN TO DESTROY THE ICE CRYSTAL!". It has a large red square with a white diamond symbol and lots of reddish-pink crystals scattering around the floor area. In Almandine's hallucination/dream, It has a DO NOT ENTER text and a black arrow pointing to the Magic Door near the green stair. 6F The sixth floor shows a large transmission tower with pink wires, a small pink button with a face and two large melody notes. It even has a large chicken. 7F The seventh floor shows Skyla's Palace, a streetlight and three light green circular squares. Bad Future The bad future shows a dark red sky with thundery grey clouds, lots of ice crystals, a broken flag with a face, a huge water flood, a volcano spewing out lava, a huge lava flood, a sand tornado, an alien spaceship and a lavender crystal. The stage porter was grey. Good Future The good future shows a night sky with a pink moon right in front and a milky way galaxy. It has a decorated purple trapezium-shaped building with three green stars and a text "Almandine!" in it. It has three balloon shapes. One on the left is the normal blue balloon and the other right is a red heart and a yellow star. The stage porter was redesigned to include a light pink holographic diamond shape and some pink colour. The icy-blue floors has been updated to include some lights and it has a pool next to the green stairs. It also has a bat-shaped orange monster inflatable slide. It also has the neon text "SKY STATION" in it from the green stairs. Trivia * This is the only location to have 7 floors. * This is the only location to have a word "SKY STATION" in it. * This is the only location to not have a Past timeline. * This is the only location to have several places such as Almandine's hallucinations. * If you look closely in the fourth floor, you can see a Phantomime face from Wander Over Yonder. * Sugar-Bites is in Floor 4 in Sky Station. * Sky Station is created and ruled by Skyla. * The Coldfrost Moutain fountain was reused in this area. * The Bad Future and the Good Future only appears in the 1st floor. Gallery For more images, see Sky Station/Gallery.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Locations Category:Mystique Island Category:Major Locations